1. Technical Field
This invention relates, generally, to methods of encasing magnets and magnets so encased. More particularly, the present invention provides improved encased magnets that can be used in environments that would otherwise damage the magnet or adversely affect the environment in which the magnet is used, such as, in prosthetic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnets are often useful in a broad range of applications for retaining, typically, temporally, articles, or components on ferromagnetic surfaces. However, sometimes the environment or application in which a magnet is used can be damaging to the magnet or the magnet may be damaging to the environment. For example, in surgical environments, bodily fluids can be corrosive to certain magnetic materials, or magnetic material may be harmful to the patient, for instance, broken pieces of fragile magnets can be harmful to a patient. Therefore, it is often necessary to isolate the magnet from the environment, for example, by encasing the magnet to prevent contact with the environment.
Existing methods of encasing magnets can be effective, but aspects of the present invention provide methods and devices that facilitate encasement. For example, some prior art methods have proven to provide effective isolation of magnets from the environment by encasing a magnet in a housing and sealing the housing with an adhesive or with ultrasonic welding. However, aspects of the present invention provide a process of encasing a magnet that is easier, faster, and cheaper than existing methods.
Aspects of the present invention overcome these disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art methods and devices and provide a method of encasing magnets and encased magnets that can be used in a broad range of applications.